


Rito's Family Portrait

by TakahashiAkiho



Category: To Love-Ru
Genre: ABDL, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-25 20:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20730305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakahashiAkiho/pseuds/TakahashiAkiho
Summary: Yuuki Rito wakes up to find girls aren't potty trained until they're close to 15. Except for his sister.Warning: Contains Diapers and ABDL themes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on DeviantArt on Sept, 02, 2019.

He had first thought something was off in the morning. Then, he had suspected it was an elaborate prank. 

Upon walking out from his room into the hallway, he had happened to run into Momo. That was nothing unusual. She had been dressed in nightclothes that were so thin he could see through it. Not the first time that was the case either. It was what she was wearing underneath that was different.

Her “underwear” today was thick, padded, and white with a blue waistband and a set of tapes on the sides. He froze in place, and blinked a few times, before they made eye contact. But she simply began stroking her hair, and smiled back. That was not the response he expected. 

“M-Momo, what are you wearing?”

She tilted her head. “A nightgown, do you like how it looks on me?”

“Uh...yeah. What about what’s underneath?”

She placed a hand to her mouth, and giggled. “Rito-san, that’s not something you should ask a girl. Unless you would like to see it...up close.” She leaned in, and stood on her toes, placed her hands on his chest, and looked into his eyes. Hers were a deep violet.

He gulped. “Right...forget I said that.”

Momo proceeded to place a finger to her mouth, and wink. “Please tell Mikan-san I’ll be down in a bit.”

Perhaps she had just been playing with him. Or so he thought. But it turned out she was not the only one in the household with an interesting choice of “underwear”. 

When he made his way downstairs, Mikan and Nana were in the living room, with the former vacuuming the carpet, and the latter sitting on the sofa. 

He shot a few glances towards the latter, who had her shirt raised out of carelessness, exposing her belly button. Underneath her denim jeans he could see a similar rubber waistband. He decided not to peek at what his sister was wearing. 

“Hey Mikan, I forget, what was the average age for potty training again?”

She stopped the vacuum, and blinked. “What’s this, all of a sudden?”

“Just curious”.

“Hmm, I think it was about 2 and a half.... Last I checked,”

That was his understanding too. He was about to throw his theory out the window, before she continued. 

“-for boys.”

“Oh, what about for girls?”

Mikan puffed up her cheeks. “Not telling.”

“What? Why?”

“Just because. Why don’t you ask Lala-san instead?”

“...Will she know?”

Mikan nodded. 

“Okay then…”

It didn’t take him much time to find her upstairs. Or ask the same question. But the answer was not what he had been expecting.

“Hmm, I think it was 14 years and 8 months. ”

Rito widened his eyes. He was pretty sure girls had potty trained on average earlier than boys. “...Since when?”

“Since about 50 years ago.”

He blinked a few times, then pinched his cheek. It hurt. 

*

There was another thing that was different from usual. The clothing designs the others were wearing, with only the exception of Lala, were...infantile. It was easier for him, with much less exposed skin in front of his eyes. But at the same time, it felt, unnerving.

When they sat at the dinner table, he and Lala had regular food (a plate of bacon and eggs), but Momo and Nana only had a bottle in front of each of them. They proceeded to place the nipple to their mouth, and began sucking. 

“What in blazes is going on”. 

He decided to change his strategy a little. Leaning besides him, he put his mouth closer to Lala’s ear and whispered. 

“By the way. Why don’t you drink out of a bottle like that?”

Lala proceeded to chuckle. “Ahaha~ you know I’m a little too old for that.”

Finally something he could agree with. He decided to keep going with the questions.

“What about a pacifier? Or a comfort object? Do you use those?”

“Nana does, I can’t get her to sleep without it.”

“Are your sisters potty trained?”

“Oh, didn’t I tell you? I always thought Momo would show interest in it first, but she seems to like being in diapers. Nana used the potty for the first time last week, so I had her wear a pull-up.”

It occurred to him that their personalities may be different as well, not just their cultural paradigms. 

“By the way, I think Momo really wanted you to change her sometimes, just when she’s wet. Do you think you could spare the time?”.

Rito blinked again. Make that their notion of common sense too. But he didn’t want to disappoint her, so tried his best to sound like he could.

“...I think I have the time.” That was not a lie. 

*

Of course, he had to take responsibility for his statements. After breakfast, he returned to his room, and was spending the time trying to sort things out in his head on his bed, when he heard a knock on his door.

“Rito-san, it’s Momo.”

“Come in, it’s open” 

“Um...Excuse me. Then…”

In contrast to her usual, confident appearance, Momo was looking down at the floor as she walked in, poking her fingertips, and rubbing her thighs together.

Rito felt his heart start to beat louder. Neither of them were saying anything. He even forgot to blink. Lala’s words echoed in his mind. 

“I think Momo wanted you to change her sometimes”.

He had changed Mikan back when she was little, so he was familiar with the process. But on a girl her age, not so much. But she was probably here because of what he had told Lala. And he didn’t feel comfortable with going back on his word. He decided to pretend she was Mikan. 2 year old Mikan.

“Do you need a diaper change Momo? Here, if you’ll just excuse me…” He stepped behind her, then slowly brought his fingers down her waistband, making sure to keep an eye on her body language so she was comfortable. 

“Ah…” Her expression softened, then brightened up a little. He had been hoping for an excuse to stop himself.

Now that his fingertips were inside, he rubbed them against the padding. It was soaked. “Yep, looks like you do. Wow, you really flooded this one, you’re almost about to leak. I might have to start checking you more frequently.”

She smiled even more, before cupping her mouth with her hands. Well, at least she was happy with it.

“L...let me get the supplies then.”

Last he checked, his room did not have everything he would need for such a...procedure. Spotting Lala in the hallway, he asked if she had them. It only took a minute for her to hand them to him in a bag.

“Sorry for the wait, Momo. I’m back-”

Ack. When he returned, Momo had a small wet spot on her clothes and the carpet. Upon seeing him, she rolled herself up into a little ball, and looked up at him with puppy eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’m not angry. That’s my fault.”He proceeded to rub her on the head. Her smile returned.

Now was the challenge. He laid out the cloth blanket out onto his bed, and patted it’s surface a few times. He had been a little worried she expected him to raise her up, but she nodded and climbed onto the bed, laying on her back. She proceeded to put her thumb in her mouth.

“N-now try to stay still for me, can you spread your legs apart?”.

She did as he asked, and her diaper now lay right in front of him. It was expanded, with the yellow strips on the front having turned green around her crotch, and the white padding had turned a shade of light yellow. He proceeded to raise her skirt, and reached for the tapes.

He gulped. Feeling sweat run down his neck, he tore them off, one at a time, and then raised the front of the diaper up, laying it down across the changing mat. 

He instinctively averted his eyes, before realizing he couldn’t exactly clean her without looking. So he returned his gaze. 

As he expected, it was glistening wet, with droplets remaining on the surface of her smooth skin. Feeling his heart rate pick up, he reached over towards the “baby wipes”, and pulled out a few, holding them in his slightly shaking hands. 

“T-this might be cold. But try to keep still for me, okay?”.

That was a lie. From how warm his hands felt, and how the temperature was transferring to it, he had a feeling it would be at around body temperature. 

After wiping down the droplets around her thighs, he moved towards the center. Momo proceeded to let out a quiet moan.

“Ah...nmn…” Of course that region was sensitive. But fortunately, she didn’t seem to be uncomfortable, so he continued. A little more gently this time.

“Wait, Rito-san. I-” 

With another short cry, Momo shut her eyes, and brought her elbows close to her body. A shiver went up her spine, and Rito suddenly felt his hand grow warm, then his shirt.

“Huh? Oh!”

Back when he changed Mikan, he always had a towel nearby for such “open air incidents”. He had forgotten about what happens when you expose them to cold air. 

“Don’t worry Momo. That’s also my fault. I should’ve been more prepared.”

He looked down at his stained shirt, and smiled. This was nostalgic. 

“...And done.” He threw away the wipes into the bin, along with the wet diaper, and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Momo still had her legs bent in the air in front of him. Her head was tilted to the side, and her thumb was still in her mouth.

When he unfolded the new diaper, and brought it close to her bottom, she lifted herself up before he needed to ask. He praised her for being so cooperative with the changing process, and slid it underneath, before raising it up and taping up the sides. 

“There, all done. How’s that?”

She looked back at him with a smile. “Ehehe~, thank you, Rito-san.”

He scratched his cheek. “Anytime.”

Momo proceeded to skip out the door, leaving him inside. 

He chuckled, now, after cleaning up his room, he could probably use a bath. 

*

After cleaning the carpet, and entering the shower, he realized he had forgotten about Momo’s little wetspot on her clothes. So after briefly washing his body, he stepped back out to dry himself off, then put on a simple layer and went back to their rooms. He ran into Lala again on the way. 

“Thank you so much Rito~, Momo was really cheerful about it.”

“Uh, good to hear. I forgot she had leaked, and sent her back in her soiled clothes…”

“Oh, don’t worry. I took care of that. Are you going to be heading out now like you usually do?”.

“Y-yeah…”.

She smiled. “Then I’ll see you again later.”

He had just gone with the flow, but he wasn’t sure what his usual routine was, so he ended up taking a walk to the nearest park. 

After settling down on a bench, he sighed, and rested his arms on his knees, then scanned his surroundings.

The first thing he spotted were different were the public bathrooms. Next to the men’s icon on the door, there was another icon of a male stick figure leaning over a baby, with it’s back on a table. He didn’t remember there being a changing table in the men’s room. Perhaps they added it.

But when he glanced over to the women’s door, there was no such icon. Just a stick figure wearing a dress. He tilted his head. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a girl about his age being led by the hand by her older sister. The girl had short, black hair, and a red hairpin above her right forehead. That was someone he knew, a classmate from middle school. 

“Sairenji?” 

Her older sister proceeded to spread out a piece of cloth onto the bench, before the girl stepped onto it, laid down on her back on its surface, and raised her legs apart. Rito averted his eyes, blushing, and stood up from his seat. Considering how Momo had been when she had approached him, he assumed what he had done was still considered a very intimate form of care. Someone might even call the police on him if they caught him staring.

Being so intent on where not to look, however, he ended up running into someone a moment after, tumbling to the ground in a human knot.

“Sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was-”. He raised himself up and froze. The girl underneath him had blonde hair and cold eyes, dressed in leather from head to toe. Another person he recognized. Not to mention his hand was stuck underneath her leather dress, and his thumb was hooked under her underwear. He could see a vein twitch in her forehead. 

“...Yuuki Rito. Might I take that as a declaration of hostility?”.

“No no no no no! Forgive me, I didn’t mean to!”

He felt a sharp blow to his head, with a metallic object, causing him to fall to the ground. His vision started to blur.

“...I’ve heard that excuse too many times.”

*

When he woke up, he was laying on another bench in the park. After looking around, he noticed the same blonde girl was sitting next to him, reading a book.

“Yami?”

She kept her eyes on her book, but returned a reply. “Please do not get the wrong impression. I simply did not want to leave you on the ground unconscious. It would have left a bad taste in my mouth.”

“I-I see…” 

Rubbing the side of his head, where there was still a little throbbing, he tried to remember what had happened. 

“...I didn’t know you were potty trained.” She proceeded to glare at him. 

“Perhaps I hit you a little too hard..maybe if I hit you again you’ll come back to your senses.”

Rito waved his arms in front of him. “Wait, stop, I didn’t mean it like that! I’m just having problems...remembering things lately.”

Her eyes narrowed, and she broke into a frown. “Was it because I hit you on the head the other day?”

Apparently it was a common occurrence here as well. “I...don’t think so.”

“It must be, what can you not remember? I will answer to the best of my ability.”

That was a convenient interpretation. Being amnesiac was far more believable than waking up in a parallel universe all of a sudden, for no apparent reason.

“So...girls stay in diapers here until they’re...how old?”

“The individual differences are quite wide. The average is 14 and 8 months, but some finish when they’re far younger, while others have accidents even when they’re 17 or 18”.

She paused. “....I believe princess Lala finished before she was 2.”

“Oh wow.” Here, that must’ve been unbelievably early. “What about you?”

She twitched again, but returned a reply. “...At the age of 6, but please do not ask about it further.”

“Sorry...” He paused. “One more question, why isn’t there a changing table in the women’s bathroom?”.

“Some of them do, but only at populated malls and other areas. Traditional family roles often have the men as the primary caretaker of children.”

Another thing he was unaware of. But the information he was receiving was starting to exceed what he could process, so he decided not to ask further about that. 

“...Thanks. I really appreciate it.”

She paused. “If you are not feeling well please do try to let Mikan know. She was worried about you this morning.”

He hadn’t even noticed. Rito blinked a few times. “...She was?”.

“Yes”.

He scratched his cheek. “...Thanks for letting me know.” She proceeded to get up from her seat, and held her book close to her chest. 

“Don’t mention it. It’s my responsibility anyways, so this is my form of atonement.”

He had forgotten to clear up that misunderstanding, and tried to raise a hand to stop her, but she left before he could tell her anything. He made a mental note to do that the next time he saw her. 

*

With nothing else to do outside, Rito returned back home. Upon walking through the front door, Mikan proceeded to call his name. 

“Oh Rito, Saruyama-san called. He says there’s something he wants to show you.”

“Ah” He had an idea of what that something was. Most likely magazines with photographs of exposed skin. Even though he had told him he wasn’t interested. But then again, it was a sign of his goodwill...at least he wanted to hope. “Thanks...Guess I’ll go visit him then.”

His room was the same as he had remembered it. All the objects, decorations and furniture were in the same places. It was only when he had proceeded to bring out the “things he wanted to show him”, that Rito first noticed something was different. 

“Check these out, I just got them the day before yesterday.” 

As he suspected, they were a stack of magazines. The front cover, however, was completely different from what he expected. No developed female bodies wrapped in swimsuits. Instead, photographs of girls, fully dressed, smiling at the camera, in onesies and pacifiers. He blinked a couple times, reading through the writing on the magazine covers. 

“Expert insights on common illnesses”  
“How to cope with dietary concerns”  
“Dealing with picky eaters.”

He tilted his head, then looked at Saruyama again, pointing down. “What’s this?”  


“Parenting magazines.” Of course. The question was why he of all people had a stack of them. Instead of his usual porno mags.

“Take a look.”

Rito tried flipping one of them open. 5 easy steps to your baby’s first bath. He flipped the page. How to choose the right bottle, with a picture of a 13 year old drinking from one. He flipped the page again. What do I do if my 17 year old still isn’t potty trained? He decided this might be informative. 

Nodding back to Saruyama, he spent the rest of the evening reading through the articles with him. 

*

There was one thing that he had missed this morning. Momo wasn’t trained, Nana was training, Lala was, Haruna wasn’t. But what about Mikan? From what he had heard from the articles, it seemed girls needed care and attention like toddlers until they were 16. That meant Lala, Yami and his sister were the exceptions. 

From what he had seen until now, Mikan still did all the household matters, like cooking, cleaning, and doing the laundry. But she was only 12, younger than Nana and Momo. Why didn’t she need attention?

Actually, as far as he knew, she had been doing that in increasing levels of contribution ever since she was 6. That was still considered early even according to his paradigm. 

He tried observing her that evening. There was no bulk underneath her clothes, and she went to the bathroom every now and then, just like Lala. So she was potty trained, but since when? From his understanding she had finished when she had been 3 and a half, but there was the possibility that might have been delayed a few, or even several years. 

“...Something on my face, Rito?”

“No no! It’s nothing. I just thought there was, that’s all.”

He waved his hands in front of him, and scratched his cheek. She paused. 

“...I heard from Yami-san about your condition.”

“What did she say?”

“That you can’t remember a lot of things. She kept bowing her head about it, so I had to reassure her that it probably wasn’t her fault.”

“Oh, thanks. I was going to tell her that too.”

“...So is that why you’ve gotten so close with Momo-san all of a sudden?”

His heart skipped a beat. “W-what do you mean?”

“I know it’s hard to resist your...fraternal instincts sometimes, but you have to keep in mind. There’s too much room for sexuality to get involved taking care of someone her age so..intimately.”

He hung his head. “...Sorry.”

“Just...try to remember that.”

Mikan turned around, and disappeared up the stairs. 

*

He decided to take a walk again. Even though it was the middle of the night. He ended up wandering over to the same park and the same bench, where he sat down and sighed. 

Now that he thought of it, he had similar problems in his “old world” (he decided to call it that). Momo would sneak into his bedside, with provocative attire and suggestive language, and Mikan would have to caution them about it. Lala never saw anything wrong with it, just happy to see them get along. He had forgotten she was a little vacant in the head when it came to common sense sometimes, like not walking around the house naked. 

He sighed, then looked over at the clock again. 11:57pm. He still didn’t feel like going home. 

“So this is where you were”.

He looked up to see his sister looking at him with a half-smile. “I was worried.”

“...Sorry.” 

She shook her head. “No no, I should be the one apologizing. Sorry about earlier. I spoke too harshly.”

“You might not remember because of your amnesia, but it’s actually not that uncommon for there to be...caretaking relationships between boys your age and younger girls...it’s just…” She paused. “I mean, I know you were well intentioned. So you don’t have to make such a face.”

He felt his chest lighten just a little bit. Perhaps now he could try asking. “Hey Mikan, If you don’t mind me asking...when were you potty trained again?”

“Last year. You helped me with it, remember?”

He shook his head. She looked down, and gripped her elbow.

“You tried to persuade me not to, saying it was too early for me, but I insisted it would be a lot more convenient for the household”. 

“...I see”

“So anyways, you don’t have to worry, you’ve done nothing wrong. Just….” she paused again. “...nevermind.”

*

There were other things that he had not known about Mikan in this world, that he found out the next morning, as he tried to start a conversation in the kitchen. 

“By the way, Mikan. How’s Sachi and Mami doing?”.

She looked at him, and tilted her head. “...Who?”.

“Your classmates, from school.”

“Oh, from last year? What about them?”

“Weren’t they your friends?” He resisted his temptation to say that directly, bluntness hadn’t gone well for him the past few days. “...Don’t you see them anymore?”

“Not since I graduated last year. No.” She shrugged. “We weren’t that close in the first place.”

Not since she graduated. “Wait, weren’t you in grade 6 right now?”.

“I would be, I skipped a grade last year, remember?”

“Oh.” That to news to him. 

So she was no longer in elementary school. It was currently summer, which he had forgotten about. So he assumed she would be starting middle school in September. He assumed.

That afternoon he picked up the phone when Mikan had been upstairs. The person on the other end introduced herself as Nitta Haruko. That was her homeroom teacher, or at least had been. 

“Sorry to trouble you. I’m just calling as a friendly reminder. We need a response about the matter we discussed, by next week, so we can make the preparations.”

Her voice was hesitant and serious. But he had no idea what she was talking about.He blinked a couple times. 

“...My apologies, I’ve been suffering from amnesia lately. Would you please kindly remind me what the matter was?”.

“Your family decision...about whether to send Mikan-chan to high school starting September.”

He widened his eyes. “High school? Don’t you mean middle school? I know she skipped a grade but she’s still only 12.”

“...You may not remember but we’ve been doing tests with her over the past few months to asses her cognitive development. She’s about as capable as a first year high school student, if not more.”

Rito fell silent. From his understanding, Mikan had always been getting good grades at school, but she was not an academic overachiever. “I’ll make sure to ask her about it...and we’ll give you a call back.”

Nitta Haruko thanked him, and hung up the phone. 

He left for her room immediately, and once he arrived, knocked on the door. “Mikan, it’s me, do you have a moment?”

“...Sure. What is it?”

He opened the door, and stepped inside. “Your homeroom teacher just called. She wants an answer by next week.”

Upon hearing him, Mikan proceeded to break their eye contact. “We’ve had this discussion before. I’ll make my mind by then, don’t worry.”

“Mikan, I-”

“I said, don’t worry. I’ll be heading to the supermarket now.”

She didn’t even look back before she disappeared down into the hallway, and walked down the stairs. 

For a few more moments, his extended hand remained in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

When he looked around, he was standing outside of his middle school, wearing his old school uniform. Even though he had remembered graduating. And upon pinching himself, this time he did not feel any pain. That meant none of this was real.

The scenery proceeded to change. The ground turned to a garden, with plants, torn and uprooted. Upon crouching closer to examine it he noticed a gardening trowel in his hand, and he heard a female voice from behind him scream. When he looked backwards she ran away. 

Ah, this again. The garden disappeared, this time he was in the hallway, walking towards the classroom. Hearing whispers. Seeing fingers pointed at him. And yet he remained silent. He felt his chest tighten. 

A small group of classmates caught his eye. All girls, wearing their uniforms. They were too far away to notice him, but he could hear their conversation.  


“What do you think, Haruna, about the guy”.

He bit his lip. Except for one person, all of their faces were blurred. The girl in the center was familiar to him. Short black hair, lavender eyes, and a red hairpin above her forehead. Her expression was soft, but her voice was firm. 

“Yuuki-kun wouldn’t do something like that. At least, that’s what I think.”

Ah, he remembered now. This was what first drew him to Sairenji Haruna. 

And then he heard his alarm clock ring. 

*

The following morning his sister was avoiding him for some reason. She still made their meals and greeted him when they ran into each other, but their conversations would be short and she wouldn’t really look in his direction. He tried asking what was on her mind, and whether she was upset about something he had done or said, but her responses were “nothing” and “no”, respectively, before telling him she would be leaving for their father’s studio for an errand. Shortly after Momo and Nana also left the house, leaving him and Lala alone in the household. At least until mid-afternoon.

Upon hearing the doorbell, Lala had run over to the front porch with her usual energy and enthusiasm. Following her, he stepped out behind her as she opened the door, to find a figure with familiar features on the other end. 

Short black hair, lavender eyes, and a red hairpin above her forehead.

“S-Sairenji?!”

“H-Hello, Yuuki-kun.” She looked towards him hesitantly, and began to fidget. “Lala-san told me you were suffering from amnesia...so I was hoping I could help…”.

He blinked, and his heart began to beat louder in his chest, as she and Lala greeted each other hello.

“Haruna! Welcome! Come in come in!”.

“Thanks, Lala-san. Pardon my intrusion.” She stepped through the door, bowing her head a little, as they made their way upstairs. Lala gestured to him to follow. 

Apparently her plan was to recreate situations he had experienced in the past, hoping it would stimulate his memory. Of course, since he didn’t actually suffer amnesia, that wasn’t going to work exactly as she was hoping. But it was a great help to be able to experience what he was supposed to have done before. Like playing Twister with the three of them in her room. 

“Next, left hand Red!”

As Lala called out the designated color and body part, he found himself straining every muscle in his body. His torso was twisted at the midpoint, stuck in somewhat of a hybrid between a crabwalk and a pushup. Bringing his left hand up, he reached over in front of his right shoulder to try to place it on the properly colored circle.

Haruna was right in front of him, in a similar position. But her legs were forced apart due to her placement, and, although he had no intention to peek, the length of her miniskirt couldn’t entirely cover what she was wearing underneath from his angle. 

He quickly darted his head away, but the image burned into his mind and lingered, causing his cheeks to grow warm. Pink and white, with purple flowers on the front, and noticeably thicker than underwear. Ever since he had seen her at the park with her sister, he had been trying not to think about her potty training status. Trying. 

Yami and Lala had mentioned most girls stopped having accidents a few months before they were 15, and Haruna was supposed to be 16 right now, just like him. So if he was doing his math right, Haruna was around a full year and a half behind her peers, or at least the average. He was a little worried she might be self-conscious about that. 

“-Rito?Rito~”

“Huh? Oh, sorry! Can you repeat that?!”.

Lala brought a hand to her waist. “Right hand green.”

“G-Got it”

*

He ended up collapsing first. Which meant next it was his turn to become the “referee”, so he proceeded to pick himself up, and change places with Lala to begin spinning the wheel, before calling out the first set of colors and body parts. He was a little glad the task didn’t require much concentration. His mental resources were rather occupied at the moment.

“L-left leg blue”.

After a few rounds of spinning, the two were already kind of stuck close together. On top of each other, with Lala arching over Haruna’s back on the mat. They shifted their position again.  


“Oh, Haruna. Did you have an accident?”.

“Eh?”. Haruna’s eyes grew wide, before she ended up collapsing onto the mat with a yelp. As she raised herself back up, she proceeded to pinch the front of her skirt to examine the state of her undergarment, and proceeded to turn bright red. 

“...I didn’t even notice”.

“That’s okay~, oh, but you don’t have any spares do you?” 

Haruna shook her head. 

“Don’t worry, you can use one of my younger sister’s”.

Rito remained frozen, but fortunately the conversation seemed to be progressing without any need for input on his part. So he remained silent. 

“Here, I’ll go get the supplies~” Lala proceeded to run off towards one of the other rooms, leaving the two of them alone. 

He blinked. Then considered it would probably be a good idea to start a conversation, but couldn’t think of anything on the spot. He glanced over at Haruna, who was looking at the floor. Her cheeks were still a little red. 

Lala ended up coming back before he could think of an appropriate conversation starter. She was holding a small bag, and a package of Pull-Ups in the other. He glanced at the surface, with the logo of a familiar foreign company, and a photograph of a girl raising her arms on a potty chair.

“These are Nana’s, but I think you’ll fit them just fine~” Lala proceeded to take one out, and hand it to him. “Here”.

“Huh?”

Wait, why did she give it to him? He was getting ready to step outside to give them some privacy. He blinked, as he pointed towards himself. Lala proceeded to tilt her head, then nod twice. 

“Haruna doesn’t know how to change herself yet.”

It took him the entirely of his willpower to not call on the absurdity of the implication. But at the same time, he was aware that he was currently the odd one out in terms of cultural paradigms right now, and he felt like denying very forcefully would be rather...hurtful. He turned his head towards Haruna, slowly, being very careful with his words. “...Are you fine with it, Sairenji?”

Haruna was still blushing, but she gave a small nod with her head. Lala chipped in to follow. 

“Don’t worry, it’s not the first time, remember?”

It wasn’t? Seriously? He was pretty sure with Momo, it had been the first time. But it felt like a dilemma to even ask about it, that seemed like such a sensitive topic. Perhaps there were circumstances, like there happened to be noone else around who could do the job. Yeah, that sounded about right. 

“A-all right then…” He stepped towards her, placing the folded Pull-up on the carpet. His heart began beating a million times a second. 

“Can you...um, lift your skirt for me?”

He crouched down in front of her, as she pinched the ends of her lightly colored outfit, slowly raising it upwards. He gulped. 

Underneath was the same pink Pull-Up, with a Disney princess printed on the front. It was expanded, with a yellow tinge across it’s surface, and the other designs (the flowers), were blurred and faded away. He tried to keep his attention away from it’s state as he reached towards the rubber waistband at the side, with both his hands. 

“Try to stay still for me, okay?”

She nodded, as he gripped the ends, and pulled them apart, making a small tear at the side, exposing her light, smooth skin underneath. Feeling his face grow warmer, he moved downwards a little, and repeated the movement, ripping it over and over until one side was completely detached.

Still crouching, he stepped over to the other side, and did the same. He made sure to prepare to support it’s weight at the bottom before he finished, so it wouldn’t fall to the floor. Upon placing his palm below it to do so, he could feel it was still warm, and a little heavy.

He was glad he was not making eye contact right now. With anyone in the room. 

After removing the wet Pull-up from her, he averted his gaze from her, and rolled it up into a ball, before setting it off to the side.

Without wasting a moment, Lala proceeded to hand him a package of baby wipes with a smile. He blinked again. Apparently he was to do the rest of this too.

*

When he had changed Momo, he had managed to convince himself that she was his two year old sister. But for some reason, he was finding that strategy to be impossible right now.

“T-This might be cold, so bear with me, alright?”.

He had a feeling his hands and voice were becoming a little shaky, but he couldn’t really tell, as he pulled out a few wipes from the package, and brought it closer to her thigh.

“Hya!...Ah”.

“Sorry!” That almost gave him a heart attack. After making sure she wasn’t uncomfortable, he returned to wiping the droplets away. After a certain point, his mind began to overheat and blank out, but his limbs kept moving according to muscle memory, and before he knew it, he was all done wiping, holding out the fresh Pull-up out in front of him for her to step into. 

He waited for her to put her feet through the leg holes, before pulling it up to her waist.

“...Phew”.

As he stood back up, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Haruna broke into a smile.

“I’m a little glad. Even without your memories, you haven’t really changed.”

He looked back at her, then tilted his head. “What makes you think that?”.

“Ah, um...you were...very gentle.” She looked into his eyes. Hers were the same clear lavender.

Ever since he had arrived here he had felt alien. The people he knew were different from how he had known them, and his memories were not grounded in reality. He had been a little afraid that the others might see him as a different person, even though they would probably be justified in doing so. He felt something warm fall down his cheek. 

“Yuuki -kun?! Did I say something wrong?!” Haruna began to move her hands in the air.

“No no, don’t worry.” He returned a smile, wiping his cheek with his sleeve. “I just got something in my eye...that’s all.” 

He looked back towards Lala, who was still grinning towards them. 

Her tail was swaying behind her.


End file.
